LucasArts
Background: George Lucas is known for directing and producing movies, but under his legendary video game division LucasArts he also published games. Originally formed as Lucasfilm Games, it was renamed to its current name in 1990. LucasArts are known for producing adventure games like Monkey Island and Day of the Tentacle, and titles based off series like Star Wars and Indiana Jones. On October 30, 2012, LucasArts was bought by Disney as part of their acquisition of Lucasfilm, and on April 3, 2013 the company shut down, now being merely a licensing unit. Lucasfilm Games 1st Logo (1984-1986) Logo: On a red background, we see the orange gradient word "LUCASFILM" in an arched font, similar to the Lucasfilm print logo. Below it is the word "GAMES", fading in. The top right of the "M" sparkle. FX/SFX: The word fading in, the sparkling. Music/Sounds: An ascending THX-like sound, followed by a sparkling sound. Availability: Rare. Seen on earlier Lucasfilm games, like Rescue on Fractalus!, Ballblazer, Koronis Rift and The Eidolon. 2nd Logo (1986-1987) Logo: On a brown background, we see the Lucasfilm Games print logo appearing (which is basically the Lucasfilm print logo, except with "GAMES" replacing "Ltd"), this time in yellow. The top right of "M" sparkle, like the 1st logo. FX/SFX: The sparkling. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Rare. Seen on some Lucasfilm games of the era, like the video game adaptation of the movie Labyrinth, P.H.M. Pegasus and Strike Fleet (the DOS version instead uses the next logo). 3rd Logo (1987-1992) Logo: On a black background, we see the word "LUCASFILM" with the "L" and "M" big. Below that is a box with the word "GAMES" engraved on it. Variants: *The logo usually appear in metallic colors. *On Loom, the logo gains a outline and a copyright appears below FX/SFX: Depending on the variant. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Much more common than any of the previous Lucasfilm Games logos. Seen on Star Wars and The Empire Strikes Back for the NES, as well as other Lucasfilm games by the time, like Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure, the NES version of Maniac Mansion, Defenders of Dynatron City for NES, the DOS version of Strike Fleet, Battlehawks 1942 and Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders. LucasArts 1st Logo (1991-1995) Nickname: "The Early Golden Guy" Logo: We see 2 purple rectangles connected with the right angle. There are words saying on one rectangle "LUCAS" in spaced-out letters and on the other one "Arts", again in spaced-out letters, and an abstract golden figure, nicknamed the Golden Guy, is standing on the rectangle, and we see an arc over Golden Guy's head which he holds on. There is a full name below, reading "LucasArts Entertainment Company". Variants: *On the Super Star Wars trilogy, against the starfield background, the two rectangles with the words intact, fade in sliding in from the left and bottom respectively. Once they connect, the Golden Guy fades in. Then the name "LucasArts Entertainment Company" appears glowing in. Then the two audio speakers appear on the bottom and form the words, "IN STEREO". *On Rebel Assault, the logo rotates with Death Star at the background. *On Full Throttle, the background shows clouds. *On a couple of later games, the logo rotates and shines. *A different animated version appeared on TIE Fighter. *On the cartoon pilot Defenders of Dynatron City, the text appears in a plain font. FX/SFX: Usually nothing. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Seen on Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, Monkey Island 2, the Super Star Wars trilogy, Sam & Max Hit the Road, the CD-ROM version of Loom, Day of the Tentacle, Full Throttle and a few other games. Animation appeared on Star Wars: Dark Forces and Afterlife (with custom ending). 2nd Logo (1995-2005) Nickname: "The Golden Guy" Logo: We see the Golden Guy logo again, this time made with better quality. The shield possesses gradient purple color, the "tm" symbol is changed with the Registered trademark symbol "®" and there is no more full name below. Variants: There are several normal animated variants: *The 3D logo flies into the screen, bumps the ground and the golden arc is wiped above with the sudden sound. This is seen on Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb, Jedi Outcast. *The 3D logo slowly zooms into the screen and pans into full view. The humming is heard. Then the golden arc appears above in a flash which locates near the golden guy's head. This appeared on Star Wars games named Masters of Teras Kasi, Demolition and Mysteries of the Sith. *The logo pans from the horizontal position with white light beaming from behind. A synth noise is heard. This is seen on Rebel Assault 2 and BallBlazer Champions. *The logo appeared on The DIG, though it's very small there and the background shows distant planet's landscapes. *There are a lot of custom variants, which can be seen here. FX/SFX: The logo zooming and shining. Sometimes none. On the variants, it has animation in it. Music/Sounds: Zooming and humming sounds, depending on the variant. Availability: Common. It can be seen on a lot of Star Wars games, many famous quests and several other titles. 3rd Logo (2005-2012) Nickname: "The New Golden Guy" Logo: On a black background, we see a stylized yellow figure, much like the previous Golden Guy but here he looks more cartoonish and looking like he's jumping or taking a large step, while holding an arc of light over him. Below it, the curved text "LUCASARTS" is seen, without any rectangles and merely in a plain white font. Variants: *On Thrillville, we see a blue bumper cart with a guy in the seat, and a red bumper cart with a girl, and they move down the rails into each other, they do not crash, but make the LucasArts logo to light up at the moment of their meet, and they continue moving. *On Star Wars: The Force Unleashed and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, we see a 3D version of the Golden Guy jumping from the left side of the screen, he throws a red lightsaber (which is Starkiller's (the main protagonist of The Force Unleashed) lightsaber), to the left, then it circles around and cuts the ring arc over the top of the Golden Guy. The Golden Guy then uses Force Lighting (a move from the game) to draw out the Lucasarts name below, and then uses a force push to finalize the logo. The Golden Guy then moves into it's traditional stance. *On Force Unleashed for NDS, the Singapore division byline appears below. FX/SFX: None for the normal variants; animation on the other variants. Music/Sounds: None, or the game's opening theme for the normal variant. Music/Sounds Variants: *For Thrillville, there is a girl saying "WEEE!!!" and a boy laughing, and then a bump sound is heard, and a ding is heard after the LucasArts logo is finishing lighting up. *On The Force Unleashed variant, we hear a lightsaber cutting the ring, and the force moves used by the Golden Guy, as well as music from the game during the logo formation. Availability: Common. It's seen on later Star Wars games and the two Thrillville games, among others. Standard animation with the shine only appeared on Star Wars: Republic Heroes and Star Wars: The Old Republic.